1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to a filtration system for producing filtered, preferably potable, water; in one aspect to a flow-through filtering scoop; and, in one aspect, to a system with dual elements, one for filtration and one for collection and storage of filtered water.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of water containers with associated or built-in filters. The prior art also discloses a variety of dual element filtration systems for producing filtered water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 626,238; 690,457; 707,873; 2,738,105; 4,443,336; 4,714,550; and 5,167,819 disclose water containers or canteens with interior purification or filtering apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,225; 2,456,524; 3,536,197; 3,630,683; 4,419,235; and 4,689,147 disclose filter devices with an upper receiving container or funnel; an intermediate filter means; and a lower container to receive filtered water. The upper containers are releasable or removable from the filter means or from a lower container.